


Rocking the Van

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Public blowjob, Voyeurism, blowjob, kinda??, tentacle dicks, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Lapis plans on taking Jasper out for a date. The two choose their restaurant and go to have something to eat. However, food isn’t the only thing that these two want tonight...





	Rocking the Van

Rock The Van

Ever since they had been dating, Jasper was always finding cute ways to show her affection to Lapis. Her affection was mostly physical, consisting of gifts, kisses, and hugs. However, Lapis wasn’t like that. To show her affection, Lapis rarely gave her gifts. She just gave silent signs such as sticking by Jasper, staring at anyone who tried to touch the quartz, and sometimes, she would give the occasional gift.

Tonight was one of those occasional gifts. As Lapis adjusted her dark black dress, she remained in the bathroom checking out herself in the mirror. Turning around, she sighed and then took off the dress. Then she placed it aside and tried on another dress. A lithe dress, adorned with feathers on the back. A small feather-like pattern was embroidered on the bottom. The blue gem kept checking herself out, flinching when she heard a knock on the door.

“Lapis? Are you in there? I need to come in and take a piss.”  
“Ugh. Give me a second,” she murmured nervously. Then she swallowed and bit her lip. Gaining enough courage to confront the other, she opened the door and looked up toward her lover.

Jasper stared down at Lapis before she smiled. Then she laughed, “cute dress. Where are you going?”

Lapis only curled up her nose and she felt her face getting warmer. She looked aside, lightly holding onto her arm to comfort herself.

“I was going to take you out tonight. To go out to a restaurant. You could choose where we go to,” she stated, holding her ground and not running away. After all, she had bettered herself as a gem entirely.

“Take me out? Wait-“ Jasper looked around. “Me-“

“Jasper. You are literally the ONLY gem who lives here. So don’t ask if I got the wrong gem,” Lapis scoffed. Then she stepped toward the other and reached out toward her paw. “So do you want to come out to dinner with me tonight?”

As the quartz gently squeezes Lapis’ hand, she softly nodded. “Please. I would love to. I’ll drive us there.”

“Oh- right. Driving... maybe that would be nice since you can’t fly.. and you also have your license..” she murmured gently. After all, Jasper had applied for a license a while ago.

“Yeah.. driving late at night, listening to music, being by the one you love? It sounds.. great. I should have a shower before we go though. And a piss.”

Lapis scoffed and she held out her hand afterward. Then she glared up at Jasper.

“Let me help you p-“

“OKAY- LET ME GO PEE-“ Jasper blurted out and Lapis started to laugh. The blue gem stepped out of the way, unable to contain her laughter. Wow. How mean! Nonetheless, she grinned and glared at her lover.

“Not. Funny.”

“It wasn’t funny. It was hilarious,” Lapis snorted. As the other went into the bathroom, she let out a content sigh with before heading into the living room. After all, she had to wait for Jasper to get ready.

. . .

After Jasper had got ready with her simple plaid shirt and stretchy jeans, the two had headed out into the van. Jasper was the one driving since Lapis didn’t have a clue how to work modern technology. Thus, Lapis was left in control of the music, the heat, and air conditioner.

Lapis carefully settled back in her seat and she glanced toward the quartz with a warm smile. Then she sighed happily, holding back a soft hum. She knew her lover was focusing on the road so she couldn’t glance over. However, she could still talk.

“So, did you decide where we’re going yet, Jasper?” the blue gem asked. Then she glanced back out the window to watch the scenery skim by. 

“Hmm.. I think we should go to the Crab Shack. We haven’t really been there often but.. I remember the last time we were there, you loved it. So we should definitely check it out again. Plus- I want to try more seafood,” the quartz stated, flicking her blinkers on as she made a turn into another lane.

Lapis didn’t understand what the clicking noise meant and she didn’t know why it stopped. Sometimes when Jasper turned, the noise sounded. Sometimes when she turned, it didn’t sound. Nonetheless, she looked back to the other to keep the conversation going.

“The Crab Shack? Jasper- you don’t have to go there because I like it..”

“But this is for the both of us and I want the best for my beautiful blue brat.”

Lapis scoffed, “original,” before she carefully adjusted the music to turn up a bit. Then she chuckled.

“It’s weird how humans make music. You know- we should try to sing. Make a band. My stage name would be Lapis Lazuli. Your stage name? Jassper.. Jaspoop.. Jaspiss,” Lapis suggested through her giggles.

Jasper flicked her blinker on a final time before she made the final turn. Then she pulled into a parking lot and parked the vehicle before looking toward her lover.

“So why do you get the normal name? Your stage name should be Lapass Lapissuli... or Lapiss Labooby,” Jasper suggested. As she took the keys out of the car, she stored them in the palm of her paw before looking at Lapis.

Lapis simply smiled. Then she hummed, “it’s because you’re a jerk.”

“Mm. That’s nice to know,” Jasper scoffed. She leaned over to kiss the other who lightly pressed into the kiss. Then she got out of the car with the other, closing her door and locking it. The large gem stored her keys into her gemstone before she walked around the vehicle to meet up with Lapis. A warm smile remained on her face as she held onto Lapis’ hand. Then the two walked into the restaurant together.

As the couple walked along with each other, they stood inside. Lapis peered around for a bit before she pointed toward an empty booth in the back. Then she started to drag Jasper along.

“Let’s sit back here. I like how quiet it is... and how shut off it is to the entire world. Quiet and bleak. Just like my life.”

Jasper rolled her eyes and she scoffed, “bleak? Quiet? Wow, thanks. I never thought I would be considered quiet.”

Lapis grinned afterward and she went to sit down in the booth. She sat across from the quartz, making herself comfortable. Then she adjusted her gaze toward a waiter who had came over.

“A table for two? I’ll be back with menus,” they cooed before leaving.

Jasper looked away afterward and she instead glanced back toward her lover. “I think I know what I want already.”

“Seafood? Yeah. Me too. You know- we have to choose what we want to drink.”

“Uh.. damn. Right... I kinda wanted to have something alcoholic but I realized I’m driving.. and you don’t have a clue how to work our van. I think I’ll stick with having water instead,” Jasper cooed.

Lapis stared for a bit. Then she grinned, “if you want water, I’m right here. A tall glass of water is sitting and waiting for you right here.”

Jasper couldn’t help but laugh before she grinned. Then she shook her head and purred. 

As Lapis leaned forward, she softly played about with Jasper’s paw that had been resting upon the tablecloth of the table. Then she looked up toward the other.

“So you’re getting water to drink? I’d like to have bleach,” she cooed. After the waiter came back with the menus, she decided to gently pull away from Jasper and instead check it out.

Jasper thanked the waiter before she started to browse through the menu as well. She watched the waiter leave before speaking up again.

“No Lapis- they don’t sell bleach here. I know for a fact I’m having water though. But I think I want cold water since there’s a tall glass of hot water right across from me,” she winked.

Lapis snorted and she laughed a bit. 

“Um, okay. You tried.”

“I tried. I suck.”

Lapis giggled, “you do suck,” before looking back to her menu. As a talon slid along the laminated paper, she tapped onto it afterward. Then she took the moment to think.

“This looks good. It’s been a while since I’ve had caviar. Crab with a side of caviar... and a few fish fillets? Mm. Sounds great,” Lapis cooed.

Jasper nodded and then she looked back toward the menu in her paws. She glanced through for a bit longer before biting her lip. Then she raised a brow. 

“I don’t know if I want lobster or fish. There’s not much to a lobster.. but I know fish is filling. I kinda wanted to have the salmon dish.”

Lapis pondered for a moment. As she remained in a deep thought, she nodded afterward. Then she hummed, “I would personally have lobster but I think you should have the salmon. You eat twice as more more than I do.”

“Yeah..” Jasper nodded. As a waitress walked by the table, she looked toward them. Then she gently waved her paw. “Excuse me-“

“Oh? Are you ready to order?” the woman asked. Then she took out a small notebook.

Jasper nodded. After she noticed the woman prep her pen, the quartz ordered what she wanted and then what Lapis wanted. Then the woman was gone. However, it didn’t take long for their drinks to arrive; the waitress put the glasses of water on the table as well as a jug with ice cubes. Once again, she was gone. 

As Lapis watched for a moment, she then looked toward Lapis. Her eyes remained narrowed for a moment before she slyly smiled. 

“I should’ve ordered some octopus. I’m craving something salty right now.”

“Oh. Maybe we could get some later,” Jasper chirped.

As Lapis kept watching the other, she reached out to control the water in her glass. She made it into the shape of a small heart before letting it splash back into the glass. Then she looked toward her lover.

“I want something orange and squirmy. I’m hungry for... you. Let me suck your dick,” she whispered to the other. Noticing the other starting to blush, she only laughed a bit afterward.

Jasper gulped afterward, adjusting her shirt. “Uh- yeah- we’re-“

“In public. That’s the thrill of it. So are you gonna say yes?” she asked. “It’s up to you.”

As the quartz bit her lip, she nervously glanced around. Then she made sure no one was looking before quickly gesturing Lapis under the table.

“I shouldn’t be saying yes,” she muttered.

Lapis slipped under the table and she snickered. Thank stars the table cloth was long enough to hide her! Thus, she hummed afterward as she scooted between Jasper’s sprawled legs.

“And I hope you don’t start screaming yes,” she murmured. The blue gem reached out her lithe digits, prodding at the zipper in Jasper’s pants. She unzipped it afterward before pulling the quartz’s underwear off. Then she leaned forward, adjusting the other’s underwear. 

Lapis started to slowly rub the quartz through her underwear, watching the wriggly slimy tentacle peer out. She seemed far more interested than usual as she bit her lip, practically drooling at the sight of the tip. The entire thing wasn’t even out yet but she wanted to touch it already.

Her lithe hand worked at the other’s sex, not daring to reach into her pants. Mostly due to the fact she just didn’t want to be covered in pubes. Therefore, the blue gem had kept rubbing Jasper’s sex through her underwear until the tentacle was completely out to play.

Her blue eyes were glowing with excitement as she leaned forward. Her breath hitched as she held onto the tentacle. Then she softly stroked it, slowly sliding her hand down through the wet shaft before bringing it back up. As the tentacle playfully flickered, the blue gem only leaned closer.

Her gentle blue tongue grazed along the smooth surface. She eagerly shuddered and then kissed the tentacle. Then she finally leaned forward to take the tentacle into her mouth.

The sensation was driving Jasper absolutely feral. She wanted to move around. She wanted to buck her hips. She wanted to thrust Lapis down and cum in her moist. But she couldn’t. She was stuck hunched over the table, trying to look like she was okay. Thus, she sat up and curled her digits barely as she couldn’t quite move them in her boots.

Her teeth gritted as she felt Lapis’ wet tongue once again before she winced. The other was purposely licking and stroking and teasing her. She despised it. She just wanted to thrust the other down and teach her a lesson. But she still couldn’t. So Jasper tried to endure the pleasurable torture of staying still.

Leaning forward, Lapis had begun to bob her head. She had to occasionally pull away for a deep breath before going back down to keep deepthroating the tentacle. Refusing to gag or surrender, she only kept going down on the other. Drooling massive amounts of orange pre-cum on the floor, the blue gem swirled her tongue around the tentacle. She played around with the base of the tentacle, listening to the other groan only to cover it up with a fake cough.

Her small hands stroked near the base as she fumbled around with the other’s sex. She kept pleasuring her lover, greedily sighing and only going down even further. However, that’s where she made her mistake.

Jasper had finally let her load out in Lapis’ warm maw, the cum seeping down the other’s throat. She could feel the other’s throat clench around her tentacle just a bit, only drawing out more of the hot seed. There was no noise from Lapis though Jasper had moaned and covered it up with another cough only to excuse herself. Then she bit her lip and subtly glanced under the table.

Lapis had been eagerly laying on her leg, cleaning the cum off of her mouth. She swallowed what was left in her mouth before she leaned closer toward the tentacle. Smugly smiling, she leaned forward to lick around the tentacle to clean up the rest of the mess. Then the blue gem started to wait for the tentacle to retreat before she zipped up Jasper’s jeans and buttoned them up again. 

“I’m okay. Don’t worry,” she cooed and nestled between the other’s legs. “You taste so fucking good though.”

Jasper’s face only burned hotter. She nudged Lapis to be quiet as a waitress delivered their food.

“Hey there. Where’s your date?”

“Uh. Bathroom,” Jasper chimed in.

“Ah,” she hummed. Then the waitress put the meal on the table for the two before she smiled. “I hope you both enjoy.”

“Thanks,” Jasper murmured. Then as soon as the waitress left, Jasper gently coaxed Lapis out from under the table.

Sliding back onto her seat, the blue gem let out a small groan and she leaned back a bit. She licked her lips and looked toward Jasper with a smug smile. Then she decided to sit up and start checking out her food.

“This looks delicious,” Lapis mewed.

Jasper, however, was baffled. How did Lapis brush off something so easily?! As the other stared, she scoffed and nodded nonetheless.

“Yeah. I hope you’re still hungry after getting a load of me,” she whispered.

“You always have massive orgasms. I feel like there was enough to fit in the palm of my hands.. plus more.”

Lapis picked at her food before she began to eat. At least she was hungry. Nonetheless, she kept picking before she looked up toward her lover. Then she smiled.

Jasper bit her lip and she couldn’t help but smile at the other. Then she let out a purr. With that, she turned away and decided to start eating as well. A meal, fit for two.. and stars, it tasted even better after a blowjob.

. . . 

As Jasper stumbled out toward the van with Lapis, she eagerly giggled and looked down toward her lover. Then she leaned forward and kissed the other.

“Are you excited to go home and watch a movie? You get to choose the movie,” the large gem chuffed. As she unlocked the van doors, she got in and watched Lapis climb in as well.

“You know it. But you want to know what I’m more excited for? To cuddle with you,” Lapis cooed. Then she leaned forward to kiss Jasper after kissing her.

Jasper grinned and she leaned into the kiss only to be caught by surprise when Lapis took the kiss a bit further, even starting to grope the large gem. As Jasper pulled back with a surprised huff, she slowly blinked and licked her lips.

“Seriously? You wanna see my tits that bad? Wait til we get home and I’ll show them to you,” the large gem cooed. Then she closed her door and shakily purred. However, that didn’t stop Lapis.

“I want to see them now. Get in the back and show me your tits,” Lapis breathily whined. Then she crawled into the back of the van so she could look forward and stare at Jasper.

As the quartz watched the blue gem, she slowly blinked. Then she snorted and grinned, carefully worming her way into the back of the van with the other. 

“Seriously? Are you that horny? Just admit it that you want me to fuck you.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Lapis cooed. Then she reached out, squeezing her lover’s hips rather roughly. She seemed quite pleased with the fact Jasper had shakily moaned. Then she leaned forward to start greedily tearing at the quartz’s shirt. Her small claws hooked into the shirt of the other and she then started to rip it off. It didn’t take her long to grab at Jasper’s lacy bra, undoing them so she could set the oranges free. Then she leaned forward and started to play with the soft skin, her small mouth leaning closer toward her lover’s nipples. Then she softly licked at the skin, peppering the quartz’s nipples in kisses. Her own small tentacle had started to emerge in the process, rubbing against the fabric of her dress. She didn’t seem to mind though.

Not yet had Jasper noticed. She had only embraced the hot touch of her lover’s hands and mouth yet again. Shakily wincing when she felt a small set of teeth onto her nipple, she bit her lip. Then she softly reached her paws down to lay upon Lapis’ hips, causing her to softly rub them.

“No teeth... you.. you know my nipples are sensitIIIIVE- LAPIS!” she yelped, the bite from the other sending a sharp sensation throughout her body. Completely weak to the other’s touches, she lightly splayed her legs while she remained sitting on her knees.

“You’re so cute when you moan. I want to hear you moan more. I want you to scream for me.”

Jasper’s face only grew hotter. This definitely wasn’t fair... but she wanted to help the other out. Therefore, she slid her paw between Lapis’ legs.

“And I love it when you moan. I want you to scream my name. Tell me how much you love me and how much you want me.”

As Lapis felt the paw rubbing her through the dress, she winced softly and used Jasper’s breasts to support herself. She lightly raised her hands up a bit more to hold onto the quartz’s shoulders so she could start rolling her hips into the touch while pressing against the brute.

“Mnhn... Jasper.. I want you.. I.. /need/ you..” she hissed, pressing her face against the other’s chest. Then she she pressed further into the touches, rocking her hips against the other’s soft paw.

Jasper only kept obeying. She rubbed against Lapis before gently leaning down to pull the other’s dress over her head. She was caught by surprise when she felt the other’s hands tangled into her hair. However, the quartz grumbled and she simply leaned forward. Then she carefully used her mouth to start servicing Lapis that way. 

However, Lapis had took complete advantage of this. Steadying herself in one place, she had pushed Jasper down on her length completely with a shaky moan. Then she began to thrust. She realized how humiliating it was to be facefucked but it seemed that Jasper was in absolute bliss. 

As Lapis shakily moaned, she gritted her teeth and threw her head back. 

“Your mouth is so hot,” Lapis cried. She only started to get a little rougher, her tentacle lightly flickering in the back of Jasper’s mouth. Then after pushing all the way in once again, Lapis had decided to get revenge for earlier. She roughly sprayed her cum in the other’s mouth, drawing out her orgasm with shaky thrusts as Jasper’s plump lips remained locked around her wet cock.

Slowly pulling out and laying back with her legs sprawled open, Lapis heavily panted. She looked down toward Jasper, grinning at the other.

As Jasper wiped her mouth off, she roughly swallowed and coughed afterward. “Fuck... your dick doesn’t go all the way down my throat. It went down the wrong way,” she muttered. As she cleared her throat, she swallowed once more before her body had calmed down. Nonetheless, she started to undress now that she had been riled up as well.

Lapis only smugly grinned at the other, her eyes narrowed. Then she softly snickered and smiled. 

“That’s what you get for nearly drowning me earlier.”

“You were the one who stayed there and took it!” Jasper scoffed. As she removed her pants, she reached out to fumble with Lapis’ dress. Simply keeping it on the other, she grumbled.

Lapis only laughed and she leaned toward the other. Then she sat up on her knees, her lithe length seeming to quietly sway about. Despite being pushed to her limit, she still wanted more. Thus, the blue gem laid down with her arms in front of her face while her haunches remained in the air. Was this the first signs of Lapis’ heat? Probably.

“I know I took it. I took it like a champ. You’re whining over here. How about you come over and be a big girl? I bet you can’t make me scream.”

“And how much do you bet?”

“Mmm.. I don’t know. Money has no value to neither one of us since we can counterfeit it no problem. Therefore, if you make me scream, I promise you a massage and a belly rub.”

Exciting. Therefore, Jasper had finally let her length sprawl free as she was completely naked. Then she scooted toward Lapis, pulling her closer and causing the blue gem to squeak. 

As Jasper held onto Lapis’ hips, she looked down toward the other. Then with her length positioned against Lapis’ hot sex, she pushed her tentacle into the other only to probe a small gasp from her.

“Rough or not?”

“You’re a quartz. You should know,” Lapis hummed shakily.

Jasper only seemed much more flustered with the words. Nonetheless, she decided to do what she was instructed to. Or rather what she felt like doing. Driven by lust and the promise from her lover, she started to thrust. Her movements were quick and rough as she slapped into the other. The lewd wet sounds echoed throughout the walls of the van. The vehicle didn’t dare to stop shaking as the two only got much more aggressive with their sex.

As Lapis’ talons dug into the van’s carpet, she gritted her teeth and pushed herself against Jasper a bit more. She slightly lifted her leg, her cheek pressed against the warm carpet. Then she whimpered, letting out a small moan. Though she wasn’t screaming, she was at least enjoying herself. Especially judging by how lightly she had squirted against Jasper’s tentacle, causing it to leak onto the van floor.

The slick feeling only probed a quicker pace from the quartz. She gruffly moaned. With one paw pulling Lapis’ leg up further, Jasper kept her thrusts ongoing. Massive amounts of stamina helped her thrust harder into the other, causing her to growl. Was this not pleasing Lapis?

It definitely was pleasing Lapis. When she felt the other pull her leg up a bit more, she winced but the pleasure that came with more access was much better. Her talons remained deep into the carpet as she rutted against the other. Then she shakily moaned when she felt Jasper’s paw against her gemstone. 

“Fuck- Jasper... Jasper- No-“

No wasn’t the safe word. Both Lapis and Jasper knew this so it was okay.

“Jasper- don’t-“

Then Jasper had started to rub Lapis’ gemstone. The only reason Lapis didn’t want her gemstone touched was because she wanted to be a brazen brat and prove that she wasn’t going to scream... but now? She was definitely going to scream.

Her gemstone glowed and she only rocked her hips into the rhythm of Jasper’s thrusts and the rocking of the van. She pressed closer toward the carpet, crying out shakily.

“Jasper- fuck- please-“ she stammered. “Fuck me harder- oh yes- oh- yes- JasPERRRRRR- OH FUCK- I’M GONNA CUMM-“

Her volume only got louder as she clenched around the tentacle. Jasper had started to moan along with her, short yet blunt claws lightly pressing into Lapis’ skin. As Lapis clenched around Jasper’s tentacle, the quartz had spurted her load into Lapis’ hot core. Both orgasms were drawn out by Jasper’s simple few thrusts. Then Jasper laid next to the other, nestling against her rather lazily.

“So... are you gonna pay up later?”

“Hhh.. later.. later- okay- you win. You almost capsized the van.”

The van. Right. They were in the van. In a parking lot. Both had been screaming... and the van had been rocking about. Maybe that’s why it felt so light after a while. Maybe a tire had popped. Maybe people were listening.

“Sorry. I didn’t meant to get so wild.”

“It’s okay. I had fun. Tonight was great. I can’t wait til we actually tip the van over one day,” Lapis laughed. She lazily cuddled against the other, pressing her face between Jasper’s breasts.

“You’re counterfeiting all the money that comes with breaking this thing.”

“Yeah. Cool..” Lapis hummed. 

As the two kept cuddling, the unknown was still happening outside of the van. Whether there would be a flat tire or a crowd, the two would only know the next morning or so.


End file.
